What About Trust?
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Nicky/Princeton/Kate While Nicky waits for Princeton to turn up Kate and Nicky seem to get closer and closer...
1. Caught In The Act

Nicky and Princeton were going to see a movie at the local cinema, Nicky was on his way to Kate's house he only went there because when he went to Princeton's house he wasn't there. And the only other place to check would either be the pub or Kate's house. Once he reached Kate's door he knocked three times. Kate answered the door; she has a long white blouse on and a short gray skirt, her hair was long and hung down behind her head,

"Hi Nicky" She said with a friendly smile.

"Hey erm is Princeton here?" He asked trying to look behind her.

"Oh sorry Nicky, you just missed him"

"Let me guess he's gone to the pub" He said chuckling. Kate smiled,

"Yeah" She replied.

"Ok see ya then" Nicky said smiling and starting to walk off,

"Erm why don't you come in.... and wait for him" Kate shouted after him, Nicky spun around.

"Didn't you say he just left" He questioned,

"If by 'just left' you mean half an hour ago then yeah" She said smiling. Nicky chuckled he nodded and walked past Kate to enter her home.

"Tea?" She asked putting a nice warm cup of tea in his hands; he smiled as he took it,

"Thanks" He said kindly. He took a small sip of his tea and placed it on the small table beside him, Kate joined him on the couch,

"Are you ok?" Kate asked noticing Nicky had something on his mind. He nodded and continued to watch the TV that is until Kate switched it off. Nicky looked confused.

"Nicky" Kate said in a stubborn voice. Nicky sighed she was giving him that look again,

"Nothing" He said in a strict voice, Kate gave an impatient look.

"Fine, it's just Rod and Ricky's breakup. Rod's been eating chocolate ice cream for three days know" He said starting to laugh,

"Oh poor Rod" Kate breathed looking down, "Well come on grumpy guts let's turn that frown upside down." She said giggling,

"No" He said in a childlike voice,

"Oh come on" She said encouraging him,

"No"

"Oh well you forced me to do this" She said giving him a cheeky smile,

"Oh no" Nicky said happily knowing what she meant. Kate then moved closer to him and started to tickle him,

"Uncle, uncle" He said playfully trying his best to talk over all the laughing that was spilling out of his mouth. Kate stopped but when she did she was so close to him,

Her brown eyes looked up into his and they were so close that they allowed their lips to meet; they felt comfortable as if what they were doing was right. They both closed their eyes. Nicky threw his arms around Kate and she threw hers around him. When suddenly they heard a slam.

They stopped there sinful kissing and looked to see the source of the bang, it was Princeton! He had walked in to see his new best friend and girlfriend kissing. He was so shocked that for a moment he couldn't talk,

"Princeton, I... I can explain" Kate stuttered from the couch. Princeton was furious he moved closer so he was face to face looking down into Nicky's eyes. He saw guilt cloud Nicky's eyes so Princeton grabbed Nicky roughly by the hood on the man's jacket and threw him out of the house,

"Get out and never come back!" He wailed.

"So does this mean you don't wanna see the movie?" Nicky shouted back, Princeton gave him evil eyes.

"Sorry!" Nicky said running away tripping as he ran but not looking back, Princeton turned around and saw Kate sitting on the couch looking scared and guilty up at him.

"How long?" He asked looking at the ground.

"How long what?" Kate asked back.

"With Nicky.... How long!?!" He wailed at her. Kate didn't want to answer so she stared at the ground as the room became 100% silent...


	2. Anger Is A Powerfull Thing!

After a long and awkward silence Kate finally spoke,

"It, it wasn't what you thought it was" She said quietly her whole body shaking with fear.

"Then what is it then? Hur you were just being friendly?" Kate looked down she could not explain it. "Did he kiss you first?" Kate said and did nothing, suddenly enraged Princeton made his way to the door. "Right I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"NO!" Kate screamed pulling on his arm, he shook her off and looked down at her. She could not look into his eyes his gaze was to deathly and dangerous. "I kissed him!" She cried, obviously she was lying, because they both kissed at the same time.

Princeton suddenly enraged with new anger left the house to find Nicky, he could hear Kate behind him shouting,

"Princeton please where are you going?" She cried. It was not long before he reached Nicky and Rod's apartment, he kicked the door down.

Nicky heard the door from the living room, Rod exited his bedroom.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh- no Princeton!" Nicky panicked and tried to hide but before he could Princeton pushed him down onto the couch. Kate was behind him trying to reach Nicky but Princeton kept pushing her back behind him.

"NO!" She cried out years staining her furry cheeks "Please, please don't hurt him!"

Nicky looked up at Princeton, fear seeping through ever vain in his body,

"Excuse me..." Rod said lightly tapping Nicky on the back "What are you doing?" Princeton looked down at Nicky and smirked.

"Go on. Why don't you tell him?" Rod was confused. Kate rushed to Rod's side and the banker grabbed her hands,

"Please Rod! Please make him stop!" She cried, now Rod was even more confused.

"TELL HIM!" Princeton screamed. Nicky remained silent he was completely paralyzed with fear.

"Fine! Then I'll tell him" Princeton said bitterly, he turned to Rod. "Your best friend here was kissing my girlfriend!" Rod let go off Kate's hands quickly and looked at her completely confused.

"Nicky and Kate?" Princeton nodded.

"W- What are you going to do?" Nicky asked shakily. Princeton's dagger eyes locked on Nicky.

"I am going to make sure you never come anywhere near me or Kate EVER AGAIN!" He shouted, he raised his fist high in the air, Nicky covered his face.

"Ahem!" Coughed a squeaky voice from behind, both men turned to face Rod. "I would like you to leave my apartment please" He ordered. Princeton looked down at Nicky angrily, he moved closer and whispered into his ear.

"You won't always have your friends there to protect you" The words made Nicky shudder, Kate followed closely behind her silent lover.

"We need a new door now!" Rod shouted after them.

"So you and Kate hur? When were you going to tell me then?" Rod asked curiously sitting down on the couch beside Nicky.

"There was no me and Kate! We were talking she started tickling me we fell on each other and we kissed." Nicky said softly.

"Do you like her?" Rod asked.

"Cause I do she is like one of my best girl-friends I mean apart from Christmas Eve" Rod was now giving him a "look" Now what had he done wrong? "What?"

"I meant do you like her, like her?"

"Oh!" Nicky said caught off guard "I never really thought about it"

"Well think about it now"

"I think... Oh my god" He said facing Rod "I don't like her Rod" He said quietly. "I think... I _love _her!"

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me a while to get this up but I have been really busy lately. Well there it was if you like it review it and keep a look out to see where this story ends up. Xx.**


End file.
